As mobile communications devices have become increasingly popular, the challenges associated with maintaining devices and networks in functional condition have also increased. With so many devices, so many networks, and so many intervening nodes, the number of possible errors and error combinations is enormous. For example, even a single user may experience a communication problem that is due to his or her phone or to the call center, or to a node between the two. With respect to each of these potential error sources, there are numerous potential error modes and mechanisms.
Most users do not have the technical knowledge or access to resources required to resolve substantial communications problems. Moreover, it is difficult for a third party with such knowledge to assist the user remotely. Currently, when communications problems arise, human advisors will often attempt to check the status of a mobile dialing number (MDN/MIN) by manually dialing the number with a telephone, and then listening for a response (e.g., the user's recorded message). Next the advisor defines and executes a number of corrective actions or steps depending upon the nature of the connection achieved with the remote device.
This system of dialing a number, listening to a response, and then defining and executing corrective measures has numerous drawbacks. For example, it is time-consuming. Moreover, the dialing of a number with a standard voice telephone can occasionally result in a connection to a live person instead of the targeted device, e.g., a customer's vehicle telematics unit. Not only does this not assist in solving the user's problem; it also presents an awkward social situation that the advisor must gently resolve before continuing to attempt to solve the communications problem of interest.
An advisor may spend ten minutes or more on technical calls attempting to troubleshoot each subscriber issue. In addition, offline advisors are sometimes made aware of potential issues that could impact a subscriber's connectivity. While researching such issues, an advisor will often attempt to call the number in the vehicle for some direction on next steps, depending on the message heard, or if the subscriber picks up.
For the above reasons and others, there is a long-felt and unresolved need for a system that assists is solving user connectivity problems by avoiding the use of human advisors to a large extent, and by providing more substantive guidance for problem solving when manual intervention by a live advisor is required, saving time and minimizing cost.